Jun Mi Sun
Profile *'Name:' 전미선 / Jun Mi Sun (Jeon Mi Seon) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' 1970-Dec-07 *'Deathdate:' 2019-Jun-29 (aged 48, suicide) *'Birhtplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 160cm *'Blood type:' A *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Family:' Husband/Cinematographer - Park Sang Hoon, a son (Park Se Young) and a daughter *'Talent agency:' We Rule Ent TV Shows *He Is Psychometric (tvN, 2019) *The Great Seducer (MBC, 2018) *Andante (KBS1, 2017) *Witch's Court (KBS2, 2017) *Lookout (MBC, 2017) *Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS2, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) *Strange Family (KBS1, 2016) *Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2016) *Kidnapping Assemblyman Mr. Clean (SBS, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *Sassy, Go Go (KBS2, 2015) *The Return of Hwang Geum Bok (SBS, 2015) *Who Are You - School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Maids (JTBC, 2014) *Beyond the Clouds (KBS2, 2014) *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Poseidon (KBS2, 2011) *Killer K (CGV, 2011) *Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS2, 2011) *Royal Family (MBC, 2011) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *That Fool (KBS2, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *My Love (SBS, 2006) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Briar Flower (KBS1, 2003) *Screen (SBS, 2003) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Drama City Very Old Love (KBS, 2002) *Emperor Wang Gun (KBS, 2000) *KBS HDTV Feature The Tyrant (KBS1, 1999) *Best Theater Destiny (인연) (MBC, 1998) *Hometown Legends Gokseong Tomb (묘곡성) (KBS, 1998) *Best Theater Unmarried woman (설사약 권하는 사회) (MBC, 1998) *Best Theater Sallie and Suzie (세리와 수지) (MBC, 1996) *Drama Game Stronger Than Death (KBS, 1996) *Until We Can Love (KBS, 1996) *Oldest Sister (MBC, 1994) *To Give Over Campfire (모닥불에 바친다) (SBS, 1992) *Eyes of Dawn (MBC, 1991) *West Wind (하늬바람) (KBS, 1991) *Tide of Ambition (야망의 세월) (KBS, 1990) *Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1989) *Encounter (만남) (MBC, 1988) *Land (토지) (KBS1, 1987) *Best Theater What Is Santa Claus? (산타클로스는 있는가) (MBC, 1986) Movies *The Last Ride (2016) *Hide and Seek (2013) *Funny Neighbors (2011) *A Piano on the Sea (2011) *Wedding Dress (2010) *The Executioner (2009) *City of Damnation (2009) *Mother (2009) *This Sunday (2009) *BA:BO (2008) *Mission Sex Control (2006) *Love Is A Crazy Thing (2005) *A Wacky Switch (2004) *Memories Of Murder (2003) *Bungee Jumping Of Their Own (2001) *Christmas In August (1998) *Sado Sade Impotence (1994) *The Young Man (1994) *No Emergency Exit (1993) *Theresa's Lover (1991) *Well, Let's Look at the Sky Sometimes (1990) Recognition *'2013 21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress in Film (Hide and Seek) *'2014 34th Golden Cinema Festival:' Best Supporting Actress (Hide and Seek) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Hwang Jin Yi) *'1994 17th Golden Cinematography Awards:' Best New Actress (Sado Sade Impotence) Trivia *'Hobbies:' Creating food, windsurfing and classical dancing *'Education:' Seoul Institute of the Arts (Broadcasting) *Jeon was found dead by hanging at a hotel in Jeonju on June 29, 2019, in what police have described as a likely suicide. External Links *English Wikipedia *Profile (daum) Category:KActress